Metal-fabricating presses, such as turret presses, single-station presses, etc., are used to fabricate sheet metal and other sheet-like workpieces. Commonly, each press includes an upper table and a lower table, and at least one die holder adapted for holding a die securely between the upper and lower tables. In many cases, the die holder is adapted to tightly hold the die with a plurality of set screws. In order to change out a die, the set screws must be loosened before the old die can be removed. Then, the new die can be loaded into the die holder (e.g., after moving the new die into the space between the upper and lower tables). The upper and lower tables of many presses are relatively close together. Thus, replacing dies can be a difficult and time consuming process. In addition, after a pressing operation, the die can be hard to remove from the die holder due to stiction. Stiction occurs when the die becomes stubbornly stuck in the die holder (e.g., due to a close fit between the die and the die holder, and any lubrication present). Stiction causes additional difficulty because the die must be forced from the die holder.